Overstuffed Zombie
when it destroys a plant. |flavor text = His cholesterol level is off the charts, and yet he seems to be in remarkably good Health.}} Overstuffed Zombie is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 4 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability heals him to full health and gives him +2 every time he destroys a plant unless he is destroyed in combat against one. He was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but was not obtainable until the Feastivus Finale event. He was available from December 27, 2016 to January 3, 2017. He is now craftable as of update 1.12.6. Origins His description refers to the fact that despite appearing to be overweight and unhealthy, his ability allows him to heal himself to full and get more health. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Moustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This heals to full and gets +2 when it destroys a plant. *'Set:' Event Card description His cholesterol level is off the charts, and yet he seems to be in remarkably good Health. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Update 1.30.4 * |4 }} * |4 }} Strategies With Overstuffed Zombie is like Vimpire, as he gets some sort of boost when he destroys a plant. However, unlike Vimpire, Overstuffed Zombie cannot get a strength boost, and he does not have the Frenzy trait either. However, he has the ability to heal himself to full and get +2 . This means that he does not need healing from Medic, but more importantly, his ability makes him an outstanding tank that keeps you in control of a single lane, as long as he stays on the field. This zombie is also excellent against plant heroes who lack destroying tricks such as Captain Combustible, as they will have a greater challenge at destroying this zombie if his ability is effective enough to give him enough health. You can play strength-boosting cards like Vitamin Z and Orchestra Conductor, which makes him hit even harder so he can destroy plants more easily. You can also play tricks that give him Frenzy, which works well with a strength boost. You can also give him both by playing Maniacal Laugh, making him nearly unstoppable. If you are playing as The Smash, you can also choose to play Possessed to give him extra survivability, as well as the Frenzy trait for a very cheap cost. A good zombie to pair him with is Biodome Botanist, as he can make a weak 1 /1 plant on Overstuffed Zombie's lane, which he can easily destroy to get more health. If your opponent has played Pecanolith, then you can use this zombie to your advantage, since every time he destroys a plant, he will be able to do more damage. If you are playing as , then you can pair this zombie with Barrel of Barrels or Laser Base Alpha so he is guaranteed to get more health every time he attacks a plant, provided he is not destroyed. Against When this zombie is on the field, do not play any plants with less than 4 health, as it can make Overstuffed Zombie even bulkier by letting him destroy them, unless that plant has enough strength (4, precisely) to destroy Overstuffed Zombie in one attack, such as . If all else fails, you must destroy this zombie quickly, or else he becomes too tanky for you to deal with. Resort to instant-kill cards like and . If those are not an option, you can soften him up, or destroy him with damaging tricks like Berry Blast or Sizzle. Alternatively, you can play cards such as Steel Magnolia or Root Wall on a plant in front of him to make it harder for him to destroy it, but be careful if Overstuffed Zombie gets a strength boost. As , you can also play to stall a turn. If you see this zombie on the field, do not play Pecanolith, as he will be able to do a lot of damage on you very easily, especially if he has the Frenzy trait. Gallery OverstuffedZombieNewStat.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie's statistics OverstuffedZombieNewCard.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie's card OverstuffedZombieNewCardLocked.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie's grayed out card OverstuffedZombieCardImage.png|Overstuffed Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 4594f7d14735cb542a985953d9360f14 512x1024 fmt34-4594f7d14735cb542a985953d9360f14 39 CAB-c9473331adf73bbda1e9.png|Overstuffed Zombie's textures SpriteAtlasTexture 3d29e6e6ad125d041a36b0a1ae63a02b 64x128 fmt34-4594f7d14735cb542a985953d9360f14 39 CAB-c9473331adf73bbda1e9f5.png|Overstuffed Zombie's fork texture OverstuffedZombiePlayed.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie being played (1) OverstuffedZombiePlayed2.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie being played (2) OverstuffedZombieAttack.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie attacking IWantMoretoStuff.jpg |Overstuffed Zombie activating his ability OverstuffedZombieShielded.png|Overstuffed Zombie shielded Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle twitter over stuffed.PNG|Overstuffed Zombie in the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter Old OverstuffedZombieStats.png|Overstuffed Zombie's statistics OverstuffedZombieCard.png|Overstuffed Zombie's card OverstuffedZombieGrayedOut.png|Overstuffed Zombie's grayed out card LocalFatManKillsTorchwood.png|Overstuffed Zombie attacking burpingoverstuffed.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie activating his ability Overstuffedzombiedestroyed.png|Overstuffed Zombie destroyed OverstuffedFrenzyZombie.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie with the Frenzy trait EverythinghetouchHewillbeunstoppable.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie with the Deadly trait GlitchedGrayOverstuffedZombie.png|Overstuffed Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Trivia *His mustache resembles the Cookie Duster customization from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *He actually does not heal himself to full health, but instead only heals for 200. Category:Gourmet cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Feastivus Category:Fall Food Fight